Kichimura Washuu
Kichimura Washuu (in Japanese: 和修 吉福, Washū Kichimura) formerly known as Souta Washuu-Furuta (in Japanese: 和修旧多 宗太, Washū Furuta Sōta) is the main antagonist of the Tokyo Ghoul series. He was a Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator of the C.C.G. who's the former partner of the late investigator Shiki Kijima and is formerly a subordinate to Haise Sasaki. While working as a Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator, he used the alias of Nimura Furuta (in Japanese: 旧多 二福, Furuta Nimura) and is more often being referred by others as Furuta. He later became the Bureau Director of the C.C.G. after killing his father. He serves as the primary antagonist of Tokyo Ghoul:re after the Cochlea/Rushima Island Arc. It is eventually revealed that Furuta is actually operating within the Ghoul World under the alias and false identity of Souta, a former member of the Ghoul Restaurant and a current member of the Clowns. He's also aligned with the mysterious organization known as V and is also an associate of Akihiro Kanou as well as an affiliate of the Aogiri Tree through his Kanou association. Due to his affiliation with organizations of both the human world and the ghoul world, it was at first unknown where his true affiliations lie. However, it was revealed he has no true affiliations, and is just broken. Furuta serves as one of the five main antagonists of the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, alongside Rize Kamishiro, Akihiro Kanou, Eto Yoshimura and his father, Tsuneyoshi Washuu. In spite of this, Furuta is the one who acts either directly behind their actions/origins by manipulations, or outright deposed them when he had a chance to do so. With Rize's imprisonment, Kanou's suicide, Eto's defeat, and Tsuneyoshi's demise, Furuta is currently the primary threat towards both the Goat members and CCG Investigators. His secret identity as a ghoul is exposed by Kuki Urie after confronting him. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Ōki Sugiyama (as Souta) and later by Daisuke Kishou (as Furuta). In the English version, he is voiced by Dave Trosko (as both Souta & Furuta). Appearance Nimura Furuta is a fairly tall man with a dark black suit with a white undershirt and tie as well in a similar fashion to his former partner. He also wears a trench coat like most investigators. He has medium-length black hair and is shifted to the right side of his head. When operating as Souta, he wears a dark blue suit and pants and wears a clown mask as well. Personality At first glance, Furuta comes off as a rather normal and quiet individual who respects his boss and follows his orders well. In reality, however, this is all an illusion as he is actually a dark and cruel man who cares very little for the lives of others. He is willing to use other investigators as human shields such as the case where he used one of his comrades as a human shield when fighting Matsume of the Tsukiyama Family and often kills with more force than what's needed and brutally. When he was once seen by another investigator after his rampage, he ended up killing him and he even mocked and stomped on the corpse of Kijima after he was killed showing his dark and sadistic side. As a member of the Clowns, he's an anarchist and supposedly has a love of anarchy and chaos although in reality, he does not truly hold these feelings for real. Despite all that he has done, it is revealed that he is indeed a broken man, using many masks and faces to hide the pain he goes through. He truly wanted to live a normal life with the girl he loved, Rize Kamashiro, but after she left him, he was never the same. He became depressed, and heartbroken, As he never got the sole thing he wanted. Powers and Abilities Nimura Furuta, at first glance, appeared to be nothing but a weakling and a coward. He always remained in the shadows, plotting schemes behind everyone's backs. For the time being, Furuta's species remained unknown and it was uncertain what his true capablities were. However, all of this would eventually be revealed, in which Furuta would turn out to be one of most powerful villains in the Tokyo Ghoul series. Initially, Furuta was a half human, who had increased physical capabilities that made him peak human. However, after obtaining Rize's kakuhou, he's transformed into a one-eyed ghoul, gaining superhuman capabilities. Furuta was also said to be combative with remarkable skills by Kishou Arima, as he trained under the Washuu Clan. *'Rinkaku Kagune': Furuta wields tentacle-like kagunes that are strong enough to pierce through Eto's kakuja, who happens to be one of the strongest ghouls. * Rinkaku Kakuja: Furuta possesses a Rinkaku kakuja that forms a flesh made armor around his entire body and gives him a one eye in the middle of his face, as well as a set of large teeth. With his kakuja, he gains the addition of sharp-bladed tendrils with eyes around them. *'Superhuman Strength': Furuta, like other ghouls, has shown superhuman capabilities of strength. He was able to rip Matsumae's kagune with just his hands and threw it at a wall hard enough to crack it. Later on, his strength was on par with that of Kaneki's, who had recently became much more powerful from the results of the Dragon kakuja. He was able to land deep cuts and heavy blows that sent him flying back. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Like many ghouls, Furuta can heal from massive wounds. He has shown survive and heal from multiple incidents which would have been fatal, including being blown up, impaled and ripped apart. Abilities *'Swordsmanship': In addition to his brute strength and raw power, Furuta is a cunning fighter when it comes to swordsmanship. His skills in swordplay were noted by Kishou Arima to be quite remarkable and his talents would later be shown to be on par with Kaneki's combat as well. *'Keen Intellect': Furuta is extremely intelligent and calculating. Being the mastermind behind the events of the entire series, Furuta has always been one step ahead of everyone and his actions have always turned out the way he wanted them to be, based on his planning. Weapons * Rotten Fellow: Furuta wields a chainsaw quinque called the Rotten Fellow which was previously used by his late partner Kijima. He borrowed it during the Tsukiyama Operation to kill Matsume. *'Tsunagi:' Furuta uses a custom version of the Tsunagi, a Bikaku-type mass produced sword quinque. He temporarily abandoned it during his fight with Matsume for the Rotten Fellow, but retrieved it later on. *'Katana': Furuta carries around a sharp-bladed katana around with him, similar to the ones that members of V carry around with. The katana appears to be strong and durable enough to clash with kagunes, as shown during his battle with Kaneki. It's unknown whether this katana is a quinque of sorts or if it's just a regular katana. External links *Kichmura Washuu on Tokyo Ghoul Wiki. Navigation pl:Kichimura Washuu Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Contradictory Category:Siblings Category:Hybrids Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Category:Anime Villains Category:Perverts Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Fanatics Category:Man-Eaters Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Propagandists Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Stalkers Category:Spy Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Deceased Category:Starvers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Betrayed Category:Rapists